


Swim

by InkedArse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :'), Dead Armin, Funeral, Manga Spoilers, Violently ignores chap 82, chap 82, cremation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedArse/pseuds/InkedArse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang sees the ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim

Eren stood in the too hot sand,water lapping at his ankels every so often. Mikasa was by his side,gripping a thick book in her hands. His face was wet with still flowing tears and the heavy feel of Mikasa's hand on his shoulder made the absence of someone leaning against his other arm stronger.

He held the urn close to his chest,his breath ragged. Mikasa pressed her face to his back and Eren could feel her shaking against him. "The water is really blue,Armin. Now that I think about it,its the exact same shade as your eyes." Mikasa gently nudged him further and toghether they stepped in knee deep. "You were right,it looks as if the world goes on forever",Mikasa said quietly. Eren fumbled with the lid and was grateful when Mikasa gently took it off for him. 

"We promised that-",Mikasa stopped,gasping for breath,tears soaking her scarf. "That we would take you to see the ocean." Eren gently tipped the urn over,watching as his bestfriend flowed into the clear,blue water. "We always keep our promises." Mikasa gently set the book in the ocean and they watched as it floated off.

**Author's Note:**

> #StopKillingJeansBoyfriends2k16


End file.
